Fall of YouTube
Fall of YouTube is a upcoming movie by Schm2000. It is also the sequel to Rise of YouTube. Characters Heroes *Schm2000 *Simon *LuigiLuigi573 *Pinkolol16 (Newcomer) *TheMarioLuigiFan99 (Newcomer) *Mariofan14 *iJosh64 *Marhfg (Newcomer) *DragonBallZKai5 *Fares242 (Newcomer) *TheShadowGlobe (Newcomer) *Musthasto *UltimateHario1 *Jbro109 *TheScatmanBros.12629 (Scatman Mario appeared onscreen, Scatman Luigi was kidnapped) *KirbyRider1337 *DylanDylan54321 (Newcomer) Villains *Death Trapper 63 *Clawdeender *Xario *Wither *Death Trappers Cameos/Dead *Starman3 (Cameo) *MarioMario761 (Dead) *Shadowwarrior454 (Dead (formerly) *MarioGame2222 (Dead) *Yoshi Guy (Dead) *LuigiFan383 (Dead (formerly) *LuigiGame2 (Dead) *MarioSuperSoda (Dead) Revived *Shadowarrior454 *LuigiFan383 Plot Prolouge MarioGame2222 and Starman3 were exploring Tall, Tall Mountain, searching for Death Trappers, MG asking Starman if he's ever worried about being defeated, Starman assuring him he'll be fine, when MarioGame was killed by Death Trapper 63, shaddering into peices, Starman screaming his name when he was then pushed of the mountain by the villian, to not be seen again, while the Death Trapper laughed. Meanwhile, Shadowarrior454 and MarioMario761 where outside the Castle, preparing to leave Blooper Land, when they where killed by Clawdeender, before Shadow could explain something about the Death Trappers. Episode 1 The episode begins a year after the events of Rise of YouTube, with Schm2000 attending a meeting with DragonBallZKai5, Musthast0, Yoshi Guy, LuigiLuigi573 and iJosh64, discussing why "he" is insane, when they where attacked by an insane Death Trapper 63. The heroes escaped through a portal, but at the expense of YoshiGuy's life and Matt's mask. Death Trapper 63 telling iJosh through the void that he has complied at his supposed wish for sadness in the prolouge. The heroes wake up in Planet Stardust, and find the owner, Fares242. There, they learn that the true owner of the Death Trappers is Xario, and the origin of the Death Trappers, and that Emiga made Xario 15 spirits to give their empire ultimate power, each one having an emotion or power owned by Xario. Before they set out, YoshiGuy dies, much to the depression of the group. They learn that Yoshi Guy died on the teleport to the Power Star Dimension, but it's blocked. The heroes must go to the Flower Patch Garden to repair it. Meanwhile, Marigi and TheShadowGlobe were traveling through Bob-omb Battlefield, trying to make it to somewhere, while at Cool, Cool Mountain, Pinkolol16 was wandering around when she found Hario, who she recluently allows to help her find her friend. MarioSuperSoda and JBro, having been stuck for the past year in the Star World, trying to get a way out and back to our world, and LuigiFan383 and Marhfg where in the Power Star Dimension, trying to stop the first spirit, when Death Trapper 11 killed LuigiFan. MarioFan14 was at Planet Stardust, heading towards where a spirit may be, while in the afterlife, LuigiGame2 was saying goodbye to Simon, who was dead for the past year, LuigiGame telling him he will no longer have the same body and that the Wither, the same one that started the Nether Infection War, poses another treat to all life. Episode 2 Mario is walking around the foggy castle, depressed that Luigi hasn't appeared after the fight with the villains from before when Luigi himself appears from the roof and explains he saw Death Trappers have taken over Blooper Land last year and that they had a prison in the Tiny-Huge Island room and freed them before escaping, and spent the year training. They then see that Simon's Shadow was flying by, and despite the fact Schm already defeated him, he's there causing the dark fog, and fight. Schm, meanwhile, was about to go to get the spirit when LL573 was found depressed. He doesnt want to come along. Schm then agreed and though back while IJosh and Musthast0 where watching, asking him what's wrong. Schm explains LL573 was upgraded by WaluigiGame2 last year, and is depressed, not feeling ok after the war. They also learn that Schm got half the power armor from MarioGame2222 and that the other half was giving to Cooolboy78. Matt, meanwhile, was still looking for his mask hopelessly, and they go. Meanwhile, at the Star World, JBro was walking around when Zythian appears and tells him to try and help save Fares and his dimension from Death Trappers. He then goes to tell MarioSuperSoda, and they where both trapped until now. Meanwhile, Pinkolol and Hario where in the cave underneath the Jolly Roger Bay, with Pink sure her friend, Royalomg, was there. At Jolly Roger Bay's beach above them, Scatman Mario was glad he escaped when he sees Scatman Luigi, who he then called out as KirbyRider, who then reveals himself because the other Scatman Brother was kidnapped. They see Simon's Shadow above and go off to fight him. Meanwhile, Marhfg fought and defeated the Death Trapper from episode one, but Dylan said that they haven't even fought a spirit yet and LL383 was defeated by a Death Trapper so it won't be easy. An unknown figure mutters "Good..." while watching them. Schm was exploring when he found SimontheOtaku, Simon's new form, when they learn the Wither is out there, IJosh walks by, asking what's about the Wither, and Schm explains his story, he was the King Enderman when a portal opened to a place of legends, the Mushroom Kingdom, he entered, but the Blaze King heard about this, and sent a robot, named Clawdeender, to attack. Clawdeender later betrays the Blaze King and becomes his own issue, and after the war, Schm and the Blaze King became friends. Musthasto then found simebody who looked like LL573, but was an imposter that kick Musthasto into the air, and the others rushed to the being, concerned and wanting to know who they really where. Clawdeender and the Martain King where at the Star Road Dimension, having seemingly taken up base there, and express that they're 72nd robot test completed. And they head to the special zone at the Star Road to go check it out. Episode 3 Zario meets with Clawdeender in the void in their dimension when Clawdeender learns that he was fighting Hario during the fight with the YTR and the Crystal King. Clawdeender then attacks Zario for revenge because he desserted. The LL imposter meanwhile, attacks the Youtubers and causing them to be stuck in stasis, then tries to get a key, then Fares, who has the key, freezes the LL imposter and frees the others, allowing them to flee. A being was watching the Star Road, entering the enterance to Mars where he mentions his allies attempts about a robot and he was sure they'd fail. The being, named Xexon, was reporting to Clawdeender when he learns the robot was a success, causing him to lose a Clawbet and cost Wiz, another minion, 10 Clawdollars, which annoys Clawdeender, and they defend it, as it's they're only form of entertainment. After that, it shows a mysterious code only 3 know the meaning of... Matt was walking around Planet Stardust when MarioSuperSoda appears, hitting Matt in an accident, and JBro also arrived. They prepare to leave, with LL also having found Musthasto, who was knocked out by the attack, when Matt stops MSS, asking him a very creepy request. At Whomp's Fortress, TheShadowGlobe finds FM126, and explains he found Marigi and that Scatman Mario is lost, however. They notice him with the Mario Bros. fighting Death Trappers above them. Dylan was meanwhile supporting UMario to go up and get the spirit, Marhfg was there, asking Dylan if he will be OK, and he replies they haven't even fought one of the Xario spirits, and the soldier earlier easily defeated LL383 before. Umario finds who appears to be Zaid, only to reveal he isn't Mariofan14 revealing it is the second Xario Spirit. Umario then is about to have a brawl, when Enzo, infected the Emiga Virus, tries to fight him, to serve Xario. LuigiLuigi383 wakes up with Shadowwarior also there, and that they're both defeated and are in the dead world, and SW explains that LL was attacked by a Death Trapper, when LL shows he has the Sapphire Star, which Fares gave him, that they use to return to the world. Meanwhile, Umario fights the spirit and Enzo, and uses the Ruby Star to stop the spirit. At Planet Stardust, Zaid found a spirit, but notices that the Koopa Troop is there too. After using the Emerald Star to defend against an attack, the spirit appears, and they fight. Meanwhile, Scatman Mario, Luigi and Mario fight Simon's Shadow, when KirbyRider intervenes and help the heroes, and the defeat Simon's Shadow. Trivia *A reference to Starman3's controversy was made at some point, two other films (Super Mario 64: Curse of the Invincibility Frames and Super Mario: End of the Internet) will make a reference too. *When Dylan was talking to Marhfg at part 2, a Toad can be seen standing next to him. *There are a few plot holes, but that will tie into Super Mario: End of the Internet. Category:Schm2000 Category:Movies